Ma soi disant angoisse existentielle
by noicz
Summary: Ce jour là, elle n'aurait pas du se lever, elle le savait. Une excursion scolaire en compagnie de Brittany, kevin et co , elle n'aurait put imaginer pire! Et pourtant... attention PWP!


Disclamer : Daria et les autres personnages sont la propriété de MTV.

**Ma soit disant angoisse existentielle…ou les sorties scolaires.**

Ce ne fut que lorsque on eut atteint le sentier que je m'aperçu qu'il faisait nuit. Seule la lune nous permettait de nous diriger dans ce paysage décharné composait de tombes éventrés et d'immenses arbres crochus.Derrière moi, Kevin, le footballeur bodybuildé au crâne de piaf, émettait des gargouillements convulsifs apeurés.

-« Tais-toi, imbécile. » Lui lançai-je. Ce n'était pas tant le bruit de ses couinement qui me dérangeait, que le « flop flop » mou et saccadé que j'entendais depuis un moment nous suivre.

Une pluie grisâtre vient à tomber, ruisselant sur les caveaux et transformant le sentier en chemin boueux.

-« Oh, non ! « grogna Sandy la présidente du club de mode. « mon brushing !! ». Angela Lee, notre proviseur, aurai pu pour cette randonnée scolaire stupide me mettre avec Judy ou Jane, mais non ! Elle avait préféré faciliter mon insertion sociale en choisissant les deux élèves les plus populaires pour me tenir compagnie.

Kevin m'extirpa de mes sombres pensées…

-« Eh les gars ! On peut pas faire une pause : ça fait des heures que on marche »

Des heures…Difficile à dire ! Nos montres s'étaient brusquement arrêtées à l'entrée du cimetière.

-« T'en es sure Kevin ? » Lui rétorquai-je, ironique.

-« Ben, euh…non » Conclua-t-il. Et la marche se poursuivit, toujours accompagné par cette étrange « flop flop » auquel s'était maintenant joint un concerto de plaintes étouffées. Le vent, lugubre, balayait ce paysage funeste que seul la lune éclairait…

Soudain, un cri. Terrible : « BééééBéééé !! ». Horreur, par une ramification du sentier arrivait la pom-pom girl de petite amie de Kevin, Britanny, suivit par Tiffany, membre du club de mode. Un peu plus loin en retrait suivait Zoé. Arrivait à mon niveau elle me lança : « les animaux de cette espèces finissent toujours par se retrouver » puis elle partie dans une autre direction.

Assise sur une tombe, je regardais cette navrante scène de retrouvaille : alors que Kevin et Brittany…euh… s'occupaient de leurs affaires, Tiffany et Sandy blablataient sur l'effet possiblement nuisible de l'humidité ambiante sur leur coiffures. Parfois le matin, il ne faudrait pas se réveiller… et toujours ce curieux flop flop qui semblait se rapprocher. Ce fut peut-être cette raison qui me poussai à leurs adresser la parole :

-« hum… je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… »Tentai-je, mais Tiffany m'interrompis :

-« oh lala…mais t'es pas la fille qui habite chez Quenn ?

-« euh, oui. »

-« ah, c'est ça... » Conclu–t-elle avant de poursuivre sa passionnante conversation : vert pomme, couleur de l'été ? C'est de ma faute, il ne faut pas que je parle à ces gens là.

Finalement, alors que je décidai qu'il fallait peut être mieux les laisser ici, un grognement ce fit entendre...

A notre gauche, un cadavre en pleine putréfaction, vu l'odeur fétide qui s'en dégageait, avançait d'un pas incertain mais cependant menaçant. De sa silhouette anguleuse, je pouvais voir une tête blafarde, aux yeux caves et vitreux, qui ballottait, langue pendue, sur sa poitrine. Celle-ci n'était qu'un amas de viande et d'hémoglobine qui apparaissait sous son linceul. Ses bras, de longueurs démesurés, n'avaient rien à envier au reste du corps : ils étaient grouillants d'asticots qui visiblement le dévoraient peu à peu. Ses entrailles et ses tripes coulaient hors de son ventre et tombaient au sol dans un bruit mou : flop flop…

Sandy rejeta son quatre heures et faillit tourner de l'œil. Les deux autres, cachées derrière une stèle, incitaient Kevin à aller affronter le répugnant macchabée ambulant. Hélas, avant qu'il eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, le bras du mort broya la poitrine du footballeur, qui sans plus de manière, s'effondra. Il avance en le piétinant, répandant ainsi sur le sol humide des esquilles d'os, de chaire et de cervelle vaguement jaunâtre.

Sandy fut la suivante. Sans même tenter de fuir, horrifiée et pétrifiée, elle déploya toute sa voix nasillarde à crier : KE-VIIIN !! KE-VIIIN !!Est-ce l'odeur de la peur ou l'énervement des cris ? Quoiqu'il en fût, il lui arracha la tête avant de la lui écraser. Puis, il rattrapa le corps chancelant et entrepris de le manger. Les vers et les asticots voulant eux aussi leur part, grimpèrent sur Sandy ou du moins sur ce qu'il en restait. Ils nettoyèrent sa dépouille jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une carcasse sanguinolente, un peu souillée. Ils s'attaquerent ensuite à la bouilli de Kevin.

Enfin, le mort vivant sauta pardessus la stèle où se cachaient Brittany et Tiffany, perdant au passage le reste de ses boyaux. Ce qui suivit fut effroyable, un peu de tout sortait de derrière la tombe : des éclaboussures de sang, des touffes de cheveux, des hurlements, des doigts, un oeil intact, un autre moins, un pied, des pompons, un peu de chaire, une trousse à maquillage…C'en fut finis pour Britanny et Tiffany.

Après quelques secondes notre cadavre se releva et se dirigea vers moi. Il passa prés des corps de Sandy et Kevin. Dans un délicieux gargouillis, une mixture nauséabonde lui sortis des ses entrailles. Quelques gouttes tombèrent prés des vers. Pris alors d'un délire sadique, ils se ruèrent sur le mort vivant. Il en ruisselait : certains prirent position dans les orbites et passèrent, peu de temps après, à sa cervelle ; d'autres finissaient le bras déjà entamé et une minorité préféra s'acharner sur ses parties intimes. En chemin, c'est-à-dire sur l'ossature, ils rencontrèrent des vermisseaux sortant de la moelle en décomposition. Une terrible lutte s'engagea alors, dont aucun, vers, asticots ou vermisseaux et macchabée, ne devaient en sortir vivant.

Le silence. Youpi. Me voila seule. Mais :

-« gree…ma douce Daria, tant de violence ne fait-il pas battre ton cœur ? »

Non. C'est un cauchemar ! Ce ton mielleux, impossible : je me retrouvai seule avec Charles, l'obsédé sexuel de premier ordre !!


End file.
